


Meet Cute

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Australian National University, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: Lapis meets a new friend on her first day at Uni.





	Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble I did.

**Meet Cute**

Lapis felt the world on her shoulders, and had to remind herself that it was just her backpack.

She felt the butterflies in her stomach as she wandered through Kambri, through the strange, ugly, ultra-modern buildings and past a dozen hipster restaurants. She wasn't in the right place - one of the locals had shrugged and said; ‘Nah, mate. Coombs is that way.”

She hobbled down some steps next to the gym and scurried towards the oval, aware that the clock was ticking. Yet she failed to account for the curb of the access road, and found herself tumbling over. Her pockets opened - wallet, bus pass, keys, all were deposited on the asphalt—

“Are you okay?”

Lapis perceived an offered hand and looked up. A pretty face shined down on her in concern, their poofy black hair shimmering in the morning sun. Lapis felt her face heat up.

“I… I… I… yeah.”

They smiled, helping her to her feet and helping to gather her stuff.

“You new too, huh?” they asked. “My name’s Stevonnie, and.., uh, do you know where Coombs is?”

“I… I think I do.”

Stevonnie beamed.

“Then let's get lost together!”

Lapis swallowed and smiled, and they did exactly that.


End file.
